ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaggeroth
http://i27.photobucket.com/albums/c157/Jaredxxx/Jagg.gif Jaggeroth Jaggeroth started out in many msn style efeds. On the word of a friend, he joined GHW. Once there he started a reign of terror once he joined with Kayjaybarackus, Black Dragon and Collins Fitzpatrick. They became the Psychotic Circus, once banded together they continued to raid GHW with their own brand of destruction. He would go on to win the Tag team titles from Kahlan and Raj Kim Po. "Killing" Kahlan in the process. Jaggeroth later was kicked out of GHW before nexxus for a dissagrement when Hawkeye left the federation and spoke out against Trickshot for being a dick. He took the titles with him and now holds them with new Circus member Dazzle. BIO: From the dark corn fields of Nebraska he stands 6 foot 10 inches. He gained his third degree black belt in Hapkido. In his youth he left to join a traveling circus with an on the road pro wrestling show. Once there he was taken under the wing of Sabu. His first match was against Sabu, Abdullah the butcher and Terry Funk in a barbed wire rope match. The promoter gave him a fake tan and a Mexican wrestler mask, Trying to make him out as and over sized lucha libre named Jagge Rotho. Winning the match he collected the skin of the hardcore legends off of the barbed wire. He took the skin and smoked and stitched into the mask he wears to this day. After that he started calling himself "Jaggeroth" after the Deadric prince of madness. Taking his rage out on the opponents he leaves bloodied in the ring. Specializing in hardcore matches no man is his equal, he has beaten the best and has killed for gold. He currently has his sights set on Ryan Hughes for the VWE world title. '' List of achievements.'' Take in mind the first 3 efeds were msn groups based efeds. If you see one on here that's a current pro board one its not that one. WWF:Extreme. World champion 3x Hardcore 19x FFW Heavy weight champion 1x Intercontinental 2x Hardcore 32x-Seriously it all happened in one weeks time. Tag Team champion with Darkstar member Vampiro 2x JWA Juggalo world champion 1x Hardcore 2x Proboard Efeds. GHW: Heaven and Hell aligned Tag Team champion with KayJayBarackus 1x VWE Heaven and Hell aligned Tag Team champion with Dazzle 1x (current) Stats: Age: 26 Gender: M Hometown: Norfolk Nebraska Height: Six foot 8 inches Weight: 270 Weight Classification:Heavyweight (250 lbs-300 lbs) Classification: (Heel) Description(optional): Tall brooding and never seen without his mask of leather. Dressed in nothing but a jumpsuit no one can tell if hes hiding in the crowd or in the shadows. In Ring Attire: Leather mask, and Jumpsuit. Entrance Attire: Same Cut Scene Attire: Time Killer baseball jersey and shorts Entrance:Time Killer(icon of coil remix) hits and the lights go out. The song continues and the strobe lights from the stage start going off. When the song is about to reach the chorus the ring ropes start to emit fog and the strobes shut off. When it finally reaches the chorus the stage erupts with upwords pyro and falling red and yellow sparks. Jaggeroth appears on the top rope standing. He then performs a back flip off and lands as the fog continues to come in. Weapon/s of choice(if any): Fire Liked by fans/Disliked: Mixed reactions! Fighting Type: (Hardcore/Power/Martial Artist) Stats (Spread 50 points through the below five stats) Strength: 12 Aerial: 6 Technique:10 Hardcore: 12 Endurance: 10 Moves Standard: Headlock Punch Kick Irish Whip Body Slam Chair Shot Haymaker Various Knee and Elbow strikes. Various Kicks. Palm Heel. List 25 moves: Running boot Superkick Reverse spinning side kick to the ribs Fisherman suplex Samoan Drop Running senton Sidewalk slam Running ddt Jumping one legged thrust drop kick Cutter Blue Thunder bomb Sliding hook leg trip Back neck grab into a lift then face plant Electric Chair Drop Time Devourer(Texas Cloverleaf) Sky high snap spine buster Russian leg sweep Hip toss Belly to belly snap suplex mountain splash air sabu Falling Chokeslam Mudhole stomping Spinning backhand flipping armbar List 5 Trademark Moves: Furious Anger: Jaggeroth sends them running to the ropes as they come back he bends over grabs them and vaults them straight up into the air. As they come down he falls dragging them down with him while driving his knees into their gut. The Wheel!: Houston Hangover. Vicarious!: A super Jackknife powerbomb off the second rope. Tyrant Stomp!: The opponent is lying on their back near a turnbuckle. Jaggeroth comes running up and runs up the ropes and back flips coming down stomping on their guts. Cocky pose and everything. In the Arms of Death!: Double hook spike piledriver. List 2 or 3 Finishers: The Biledriver!: A cobra clutch lock in a burning hammer style Death valley driver. Main finisher Slaghterama!: A reverse falling Osaka street cutter. Dragon God!: The opponent is resting on the middle of the ropes. Jaggeroth hits the opposing ropes and comes running back. Before he gets to the opponent he jumps and comes flying in, in air he swiftly extends his knee into the opponents face. The opponent goes flying out of the ring most of the time.